Sonic Heroes (piosenka)
Sonic Heroes – piosenka przewodnia z gry Sonic Heroes w wykonaniu zespołu Crush 40. Jest jedną z najbardziej znanych piosenek tego zespołu, która pojawiła się również w innych grach z serii (Seria Mario & Sonic, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sonic Generations), gdzie gracz może ją odblokować. Tekst ::What goes up must come down. ::Yet my feet don't touch the ground. ::See the world spinning upside down, ::A mighty crash without a sound! ::I can feel your every rage, ::Step aside I'll turn the page. ::Breaking through your crazy maze. ::Like a laser beam, my eye's on you! ::Watch me rule the night away. ::Watch me save the day. ::Feel my storm it's gettin' close. ::Heading your way! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Bind you, confine you, defying your reign! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Setting the stage for a heroes parade! ::I won't even hesitate. ::A second left to alter fate. ::I tried to strike, but a bit too late. ::I got you hooked by my own bait! ::Watch me rule the night away. ::Watch me save the day. ::Feel my storm it's gettin' close, ::Heading your way! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Bind you, confine you, defying your reign! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Setting the stage for a heroes parade! ::You can get there ain't no doubt, ::As the words spill from the mouth... ::Of a hero... ::I can chase another day. ::Fight you all the way, ::Like a hero... ::And together we stand strong no matter how, ::No one can bring us down! ::HEEEEEYYYYY!! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Bind you, confine you, defying your reign! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Sonic Heroes! ::Setting the stage for a heroes parade! ::Sonic...Heroes! ::Heroes! ::Heroes! ::Sonic...Heroes! ::Heroes! ::Heroes! ::Give us a reason and we're on our waaaaaay!!! Powiązania z grą *''What goes up must come down'' - Kiedy Sonic skacze, musi opaść na ziemię zgodnie z prawami grawitacji. Tak samo skończą okręty powietrzne Eggmana, które zostaną zniszczone przez niebieskiego jeża. *''A mighty crash without a sound'' - Sonic jest szybszy od dźwięku. *''Breakin' through your crazy maze'' - Pokręcone pułapki Eggmana, przez które Sonic i jego przyjaciele łatwo się przebijają. *''Like a laser beam, my eyes on you!'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele ścigający Eggmana z wielką determinacją. *''Watch me save the day'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele ratujący świat przed Eggmanem. *''Sonic Heroes'' - Nazwa gry. *''Bind you, confine you, defying your reign'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokonujący Eggmana i niszczący jego siły. Może to też odnosić się do Metal Sonica, który obala swojego stwórcę i zamyka go na pokładzie Final Fortress. *''I won't even hesitate'' - Sonic niczego się nie lęka. *''I tried to strike but a bit too late.'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie zdążyli powstrzymać Metal Sonica przed transformacją w Metal Madness na czas. *''No one can bring us down'' - Nikt nie może powstrzymać Sonica i jego przyjaciół. *''Fight you all the way'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele walczący z Eggmanem wielokrotnie. *''Give us a reason and we're on our way'' - Każda z drużyn i jej indywidualni członkowie mają powód aby ścigać Eggmana. *''I got you hooked by my own bait'' - Metal Sonic zwodzący wszystkie drużyny. *''A second left to alter fate'' - Drużyny próbujące zatrzymać Metal Overlorda przed podbojem świata. *''And together we stand strong no matter how'' - Drużyny pozostaną zjednoczone choćby nie wiadomo co, ponieważ każdy z ich członków ma specjalne umiejętności. Ciekawostki * Większość słów piosenki odnosi się bardziej do Team Sonic i samego Sonica niż pozostałych postaci. * Instrumentalna wersja tej piosenki pojawia się w grze Sonic Lost World, kiedy gracz otrzyma nieśmiertelność. * Obok ''Live and Learn ''jest to najsłynniejsza piosenka Crush 40. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Heroes Kategoria:Piosenki zespołu Crush 40